


Vengance

by JulianLerkin



Category: Demain nous appartient | Tomorrow is Ours (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Français | French, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Men's Night, Oral Sex, Post-épisode 399, Revenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianLerkin/pseuds/JulianLerkin
Summary: "Moi aussi je le prends comme amant"Martin n'a qu'une idée en tête : se venger de Victoire. Et puisqu'il est convaincu qu'elle a une liaison avec Samuel Chardeau, il est devenu la cible de Martin."Médecin, belle gueule, rebelle"





	Vengance

"Moi aussi je le prends comme amant"

Martin n'a qu'une idée en tête : se venger de Victoire. Et puisqu'il est convaincu qu'elle a une liaison avec Samuel Chardeau, il est devenu la cible de Martin.

"Médecin, belle gueule, rebelle"

-Eh ben vous pouvez plus vous passer de moi faut croire. Ce mec énerve Martin au plus haut point, mais il va falloir tenir. Il s'est coiffé, a mis du parfum et ses meilleurs vêtements. Son manteau long part de ses jambes jusqu'à sa barbe parfaitement dessinée, et son regard est déterminé.

-Faut que je vous parle.

Samuel, lui, est en blouse, avec un sweat en-dessous et un simple jean. Martin l'envie : il se laisse aller, ne fait pas attention a ce qu'il dit et pourtant, il peut avoir toutes celles qu'il veut. Enfin, sauf Leila, évidemment, mais c'est une autre histoire. Samuel l'emmène dans une petite pièce et s'assoit sur la table.

-C'est encore Victoire qui vous met dans cet état-là ? Faudrait penser à passer à autre chose mon vieux.

-C'est pas pour ça. Enfin pas vraiment.

Martin se perd dans ses mots, il faut vite qu'il réponde quelque chose pour ne pas se faire surpasser.

-C'est ce que vous avez fait avec Mme. Beddiar du coup ?

Le visage de Samuel s'assombrit.

-Ok, un partout. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Je veux pas parler d'elles en tout cas. Ça peut faire du bien des fois, non ?

-Je vous écoute.

Martin sent son poul s'accélérer.

-J'ai envie de les oublier...

Martin se rapproche des stores doucement, et les ferme.

-... de penser à autre chose...

Martin s'approche maintenant de Samuel. Celui-ci ne bouge pas malgré sa surprise évidente.

-... juste ce soir, une histoire sans femmes...

Martin est maintenant très proche de Samuel.

-... simple et efficace...

Martin embrasse Samuel qui se laisse faire. Samuel répond au baiser quelques secondes puis s'arrête.

-Vous êtes sérieux là ?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

-Eh ben ça... un capitaine de police comme vous, j'aurais pas imaginé ! Comme quoi, y a pas qu'à l'hôpital où on a le sang chaud...

Samuel enroule ses bras autour de Martin et l'approche pour finir le baiser. "C'est bien parti", pense Martin. Les deux hommes se relâchent et se regardent. L'énerverment de Martin s'est transformé en excitation. Peut-être qu'il ne fait pas que ça pour se venger de Victoire, finalement.

-Je finis mon service dans une demi-heure. Je vous emmène après ? Je connais une chambre d'hôtel pratique.

-Merci mais ça ira, je préfère prendre ma voiture. Et hors de question d'être vu au Spoon avec vous, on va chez moi.

-C'est une invitation ?

-Allez vous faire foutre, Chardeau.

Samuel rigole en sortant de la pièce. Martin sourit aussi. Il attend 30 minutes dans sa voiture pour ne pas être vu. Puis 10 minutes encore.

-Il se fout vraiment de ma gueule celui-là ! Quelqu'un tape sur la vitre du passager, en le surprenant.

-Salut ! C'est Amanda.

-Euh, salut, ça va ?

-Bof, je sais pas trop, c'est une mauvaise journée. Martin ne sait pas trop quoi faire, lui dire de s'en aller ou la réconforter.

-Eh ben... je... ça sera sûrement mieux demain !

-On verra... en tout cas toi, oui !

-Quoi ?

-Je savais pas que tu connaissais Chardeau. Bonne soirée en tout cas !

Amanda part après un clin d'œil.

-Attends !

Qu'est-ce que Chardeau a pu encore raconter... D'ailleurs, il arrive juste derrière elle.

-Bonjour Capitaine Constant, vous attendez quelqu'un ?

Il ouvre la porte et jette son sac sur la banquette arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Amanda ?

-Relaxe, elle nous a vu sortir de la salle tout à l'heure, alors je lui ai raconté qu'on avait prévu une soirée entre mecs après nos échecs amoureux. C'est bien ça non ?

Son petit air moqueur agaçe et attire Martin en même temps, alors il ne répond rien. Martin démarre le moteur et recule pendant que Samuel attache sa ceinture. Il pose une main sur la cuisse droite de Martin.

-Ça vous tend, la gendarmerie, hein !

Il le laisse faire. En fait, il aime plutôt bien la sensation de la main de Chardeau sur sa cuisse. Tout le trajet se passe dans le silence, la main de Chardeau sur la cuisse de Martin. Arrivés chez Martin, ils descendent de la voiture.

-Vous ne prenez paz votre sac ?

-Bah, comme vous avez insisté pour me ramener, vous pourrez m'emmener à l'hôpital demain !

Il ne manque pas de culot !

-Donc vous prévoyez de dormir ici ?

-Bon quand est-ce qu'on va passer au tutoiement ? Et ça, ça dépend de la soirée !

-Je préfère rester au vous.

À chaque fois que le médecin parle, Martin ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il ouvre la porte et ils entrent dans le salon de Martin. La maison n'est pas très grande mais c'est suffisant : cuisine, salon, salle de bains, chambre. Samuel referme la porte derrière lui et s'approche de Martin.

-On en était où déjà ? Simple et efficace ?

Samuel embrasse Martin qui lui prend la tête et le dos dans ses mains. Il se laisse complètement faire alors que Samuel le pousse dans la chambre tout en lui enlevant son manteau. Il tombe sur son lit, face à Samuel, qui vient se placer sur lui, et recolle leurs lèvres.

-Très bonne idée, capitaine.

Samuel enlève le haut de Martin. Il pose un baiser sur son menton, puis un dans le cou et descend sur son torse poilu. Il s'attarde sur ses tétons, puis descend encore jusqu'à sa taille. Martin se redresse et aide Samuel à enlever son haut à son tour et découvre son torse parfaitement rasé en se rallongeant. Il se demande comment le médecin sait autant s'y prendre. Samuel déboutonne son jean, le descend un peu sur ses cuisses, puis répète le même geste avec son caleçon. Le pénis en érection de Martin apparaît devant Samuel qui le prend en main tout en embrassant Martin à nouveau.

Samuel se penche au-dessus du pénis, et lèche le bout du gland, ce qui fait frémir Martin. Puis il met sa bouche autour du gland entier, avant de s'avancer sur la longueur de l'engin. Martin le regarde travailler tout en ressentant le plaisir que l'autre homme lui procure. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Samuel mais celui-ci la retire, et va poser les deux bras de Martin derrière sa tête, les maintenant dans cette position d'une main pendant qu'il s'aide de l'autre pour avoir une meilleure prise sur l'érection de Martin. Il passe ensuite aux deux testicules poilus, les malaxant, puis les prenant tour à tour sans sa bouche, avant de remonter vers le pénis et de le goûter une autre fois.

Martin décide d'échanger les positions. Il s'assoit sur le bord de son lit tandis que Samuel se lève. Martin enlève rapidement son jean, puis se jette sur son sexe. Il le rentre dans toute sa longueur, le ressort et commence à répéter le geste. Il sent la main de Chardeau sur sa tête, guidant ses mouvements. Il lève les yeux vers le médecin avec un regard de braise. Samuel lui répond par un visage marqué de plaisir. Cela donne encore plus envie à Martin de s'occuper de Samuel. Il continue de sucer le pénis qui s'offre à lui tout en explorant le corps du médecin. Ses mains carressent ses abdos, ses tétons, ses pectoraux puis son dos, pour finir sur le haut des fesses.

Martin continuerait bien plus longtemps mais Samuel retire ses mains de sa tête. Martin se relève, et le pousse sur le lit. Samuel atterrit sur le dos, surpris. Martin se penche sur lui et enlève les derniers vêtements qu'ils portaient encore. Il vient déposer un baiser à Samuel, puis descend son cou, son torse, jusqu'à arriver à son anus. Martin met son doigt dans la bouche de Samuel qui le suce pour le mouiller, puis il l'approche doucement de l'orifice. Il titille d'abord un peu l'entrée, provoquant quelques bruits de la part de Samuel. Puis, il entre progressivement à l'intérieur, intensifiant les sons émis par Samuel. Il commence un mouvement de va-et-vient, pour habituer le corps. Il approche ensuite un deuxième doigt, qui rejoint le premier assez facilement. Samuel a positionné ses bras derrière sa tête pour se caler, et apprécie maintenant pleinement la sensation que lui procure Martin, qui ajoute un troisième doigt, augmentant le plaisir pour Samuel.

-Bon, c'est quand vous voulez Capitaine.

Martin, amusé, se relève et prend un préservatif sur la table de nuit puis l'enfile. Il relève les cuisses de Samuel et approche sa verge du bassin du rebelle. Il pénètre doucement et délicatement dans son intimité, ce qui est accueilli par un grognement du principal intéressé. Puis, il commence à s'approprier le mouvement et à accélérer, ce qui accélère les grognements aussi. Martin pense à ce que Victoire aurait dit en les voyant, et cela lui donne plus de force pour ramoner Samuel.

-Vous faites moins le malin là Chardeau hein !

La phrase est sortie toute seule, et Martin se rend compte qu'il apprécie vraiment le moment. Le regard de Samuel, perdu dans le vide et concentré sur les sensations qui le font grimacer de plaisir, devient joueur et insolent.

-Allez Capitaine, montrez-moi qui dirige cette ville !

Martin profite de cette phrase pour intensifier encore le mouvement, faisant gémir les deux hommes. Il se penche à l'oreille de Samuel et chuchote.

-Je dirige cette ville. Mais là, ce que je dirige, c'est surtout vous.

Samuel enroule ses bras autour de Martin et répond, entre deux gémissements.

-Ah ouais, pourtant je sens rien c'est bizarre...

Martin, appuyé contre Samuel, lui assène plusieurs coups, les amenant au bord de la jouissance.

-C'est mieux là ?

Ils s'embrassent en rigolant, transpirants. Martin se défoule dans cet anus qui encaisse tout en faisant trembler le corps du médecin. Il arrête ses mouvements pour leur laisser du repos.

-Allez, mon tour maintenant, Capitaine !

Martin se redresse, surpris.

-Ben quoi, on est là pour se faire plaisir, alors on essaye tout !

Martin, d'abord sceptique, finit par se faire à l'idée.

-Ok, ok, bien vu Chardeau.

Samuel s'extirpe de sa position et se replace derrière Martin, puis le fait s'allonger sur le ventre. Il lui claque une fesse, provoquant un sursaut du policier. Il lèche ensuite son doigt puis l'insère entre ses fesses rebondies et moyennement poilues. Martin a une petite grimace au début mais s'habitue vite à la présence du doigt. Samuel commence à son tour un va-et-vient pour fluidifier le passage. Martin laisse échapper des soupirs alors que Samuel s'apprête à ajouter un autre doigt.

Martin se concentre sur les sensations que lui apporte le médecin, excité par la situation. Il mort sa lèvre inférieure, puis l'oreiller. Samuel retire ses doigts et se penche au-dessus du capitaine, lui frôlant les fesses avec son pénis pour le mettre en appétit. Martin reste muet, jusqu'a ce que Samuel finisse par s'insérer doucement dans son anus. Martin laisse échapper un gémissement.

-Eh ben, Constant, vous voyez, je vous trouve beaucoup plus sympa comme ça. Vous devriez essayer plus souvent.

Avant que Martin puisse répondre, Samuel pousse plus fort avec sa verge, et un deuxième gémissement sort de la bouche de l'homme barbu. Martin décide de ne pas répondre, d'une part parce qu'il ne saurait pas quoi, mais aussi car les sensations qu'il ressent le contrôlent totalement. Ses bras, étalés sur le lit, bougent au rythme de Samuel, et sa tête posée contre l'oreiller est embrouillée de plaisir. Il sent ses muscles se fléchir et se détendre involontairement. Samuel apprécie la réaction du policier. Il n'aurait jamais penser que le dominer comme ça serait aussi facile. Mais Martin est bien docile, gémissant sous les coups que lui assène Samuel, totalement dépassé.

Samuel décide alors de pimenter les choses. Il prend le bassin de Martin et le redresse, le forçant à se mettre à quatre pattes. Puis, il reprend ses mouvements dans le corps viril de son partenaire. Il tente de changer d'angle de pénétration, un peu incertain de ce qu'il cherche. Mais il se rend vite compte qu'il a trouvé quand les gemissements du brun se transforment en cris. Martin est au bord du gouffre, à chaque coup que lui assène le rebelle, il ne peut plus contenir son plaisir. Les cris de jouissance, aussi virils qu'incontrôlés, se rapprochent. Samuel prend les cheveux de Martin qui tourne légèrement la tête. Il observe le corps du capitaine : son dos lisse, ses aisselles transpirantes, sa nuque pliée, ses cheveux prisonniers de sa main, sa bouche ouverte, sa barbe parfaite qui lui confère d'habitude une assurance démesurée, ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

Il initie un baiser mais avant d'avoir décollé sa bouche, il sent le trou de Martin se dilater. Cette sensation imprévue le fait jouir soudainement, gonflant son pénis. Le visage de Martin se crispe alors que les deux hommes jouissent en même temps, Samuel dans le préservatif à l'intérieur de Martin, et celui-ci presque sans se toucher, sur les draps. Martin retombe sur le lit, vidé de toure énergie. Samuel se couche sur lui, restant en lui encore quelques secondes. Martin ne sait pas quoi dire, il ne pense plus à rien. Le médecin lui caresse le dos en compassion. Il se couche sur son dos à côte de lui, regardant le plafond, satisfait.

-Victoire t'aurait jamais fait ça. Martin tourne la tête, toujours muet. Il ne trouve pas ses mots.

-Allez détends-toi encore un peu. Samuel dépose un baiser sur le front de Martin, ce qui étonne ce dernier.

-Je... enfin vous...

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Il vous faut quoi pour commencer à me tutoyer ?!


End file.
